Skill Ranks
Skill Ranks : Each class goes through a series of "skill ups" for their sword and magic skills. In CABAL, a users strength is not only based on their stats, but as well as their skill experience and rank. A player not only gains experience for hitting monsters, but they also gain experience for the type of skill they use. : There are various ways to gain skill experience, as well as boosting your skill experience per skill. : The skill ranks go in the following order: :: Novice -> Apprentice -> Regular -> Expert -> A.Expert -> Master -> A.Master -> G.Master -> Completer -> Transcender Benefits From Higher Ranks : Not only do you become stronger and have access to new skills for the given category you have advanced in, you also get stat increases each rank up. :The following tables show the given increases per rank. Every class gets the same bonuses!. | |- |''(Credits for this information goto Morithil.)'' |} :Along with obtaining more stat boosts from being higher ranks, you obtain a new Upgrade slot for each rank you achieve. Keep in mind, you only get 1 slot for each rank for both sets of skills. Meaning if you obtain Trans in one skill you will obtain a new upgrade slot, but, you will not obtain another when you obtain Trans in the second skill. Obtaining Higher Ranks :There is no level restriction to when you can become a higher skill rank. You can become dual Transcender at Level 1 if you worked hard enough for it. Most people suggest skill grinding at lower levels as it helps a lot when you become higher level. The bonuses help with equipping better gear at lower levels, as well as meeting your growth requirements every ten levels. :There are basically two ways that people suggest on how to skill grind. :#Punch grinding. :#Combo grinding. Punch Grinding :Punch grinding is a method of skill grinding when a player unequips their weapon and punches a monster. When you punch grind you MUST obtain at least 1exp to gain any skill exp. It is suggested that when punch grinding, that you punch mobs that are around your level, but still a little stronger then you. This way you punch for low amounts of damage, but still do not take much damage yourself when hit. :The suggested mobs to use are any of the + type mobs. These mobs have a larger amount of health then the normal type of that mob, which gives you more hits, resulting in more skill exp. Keep in mind, most + mobs are involved in quests, so finding an empty spot may be hard. Also, keeping yourself alive against other players that wish to kill the said mob on PVP servers may become risky. Combo Grinding :Based on opinion, and reading on various forums, punch grinding seems to be the more preferred method for the relaxed users that wish to be able to do other things while skill grinding. However, combo grinding will obtain more skill exp, and level your ranks faster. :While combo grinding, it is suggested to locate mobs you can gain at least an eleven hit combo or more before the said monster dies. To gain better experience, it is said that getting more perfects in a combo increases the exp and skill exp you obtain. :Another suggestion is to use skills that do the least amount of damage. Usually all the low rank skills work best for this. The more skills you can do in a combo the better. Category:Skill Category:Skill Ranks